


Summerlovin'

by orphan_account



Series: Emerald and Bronze [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, F/M, Making Out, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux takes Rey to his favorite spot and they share an intimate moment.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Series: Emerald and Bronze [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578709
Kudos: 13





	Summerlovin'

Plutt owned a junk shop in Knockturn Alley it was at the far end bordering Diagon Alley and Carkitt Market. She’d spend her summers scrubbing out battered cauldrons and sweeping the dusty shop under the watchful eye of creatures preserved in grimy jars and formaldehyde. 

Rey was scrubbing at yet another pot when she heard the floorboards above her creek. She grabbed a rusted pan from her pile in the back room and snuck up the stairs quietly. A tall dark figure stood in the doorway to her closet sized bedroom. 

The light was low as Knockturn Alley was not as brightly lit as it’s cheery counterparts and even during the day seemed like a void of darkness. The figure turned, and a streak of sunlight momentarily bathed the man in color. Copper hair and pale skin, she dropped the pan with a loud clatter. 

“Merlin’s beard,” Hux growled.

She was at his side almost instantly. Rey captured his lips with her own. He kissed her with fervor carding his fingers through her hair. The second they parted she smacked his arm.

“Did you Apparate here?” she asked. His grin was enough of an answer to her.

“What if Plutt had been home?”

Hux pulled her closer kissing her hairline.

“But he wasn’t besides I don’t care if he disapproves,” he muttered against her skin.

She lay beside him, her head propped up on his arm as she weaved a daisy chain. Once she was done she rolled towards him setting it down atop his hair and kissed him. The meadow had been one of his favorite spots as a child it was peaceful, serene. 

Rey held his face as she observed him, his eyes probably faraway. She didn’t know that the small strip of forest behind them separated them from his home that he’d run away from his father and come here to hide among the flowers. His father was rotting in Azkaban now, he’d gotten what he’d deserved for killing both his wife and lover. He’d apparated them here for a reason he wanted her to know.

She kissed him again to bring him back to the present. He took her invitation and deepened the kiss. He ended up on top of her his tall wiry frame covering her smaller form. He could feel himself harden as she tried to pull him closer to her impossibly so as they already lay chest to chest. His hair tickled her face as they made out. He lost himself in the kiss exploring her mouth while his hands did the same to her body. She shared his enthusiasm, her hands finding their way under his shirt.

“Armitage.” Hux froze, his hands halting on Rey’s waist. Sloan cleared her throat and he let go of Rey’s midsection taking care to smooth her t-shirt down again. He sat up trying to hide the tent in his slacks. Rey rose smoothly leaning against his shoulder and draping her arm along the inside of his thigh. Hux pecked her neck in thanks earning himself another sharp look.

“I thought we raised you better than this Armitage,” she said.

He looked down at their hands. “This is Rey, my girlfriend. Meet Sloan she took care of me after my father went to Azkaban.”

Sloan took Rey’s extended hand and gave it a curt shake her eyes still focused on Hux. They had a silent conversation Rey wasn’t privy to. He gave the woman a minuscule nod and tightly intertwined his long fingers with Rey’s. He imagined his bedroom with its dark gray and black brocade wallpaper, black paneling and smoky purple curtains.

Rey hit his arm as soon as they stood in front of his black four poster bed. She didn’t say anything simply took in the dark room. Except for the purple shift of the taffeta curtains his room was void of color even the flowers were black.

The room was flooded with light, but it still seemed cold. 

***

Hux ran his fingers up Rey’s naked back while she napped on his chest. His black silk bedding only covered their lower half's as they enjoyed the others company. She hummed, tightening her grip around his waist. 

He smiled. Hux hadn't imagined it to be this easy, this comfortable. Yet Rey proved him wrong once more.


End file.
